poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Enjoying the Pool/Delicious Donuts/Ash, Pikachu, Tai, Agumon and Emerl Gets into the Ring
This is the scene where Team Robot have fun in the pool. Eating Donuts and Ash, Pikachu, Tai, Agumon and Emerl Gets sucked into the Ring in Team Robot in Pokémon the Movie: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages. (We cut to see in the water, then Ash and Pikachu jumps in the Pool and comes out and we see Bonnie was on the Pool Floats and give Bonnie a spin) Ash Ketchum: Hold on. (Ash pushes the pool float where Bonnie was riding) J.P. Shibayma: This is so awesome! Takuya Kanbara: Now this is the life! Tommy Himi: We're on a vacation! It's so good! Tai Kamiya: Head's up Matt! (Tai jumps in the water) Matt Ishida: Watch the hair, dude! Henry Wong: Your making me wet! Tai Kamiya: Is that what that is? I thought some bird made a nest on your head! Terriermon: (Laughing hearing Tai's jokes) Takuya Kanbara: Good one! Izzy Izumi: The pool right next to the Pokémon Center is so good. Tentomon: It is cool. (Bonnie points at something) Bonnie: Look, Look. So many Pokémon! Wasabi: '''Where? '''Fred: I can see them too! Jinky: Yeah, me too! NICOLE: I see them too. Chomly: '''Look at them all! (We see a group of Diglet, Dugtrio, Hippopotas and Hippowdon relaxing in the sand) '''Chris Thorndyke: There's a group of Diglet. Dugtrio. Hippopotas. And Hippowdon. Sunset Shimmer: There so beautiful. This pool is so beautiful. Sticks the Badger: You said it! It's awesome! Takato Matsuki: Don't start swimming in the pool without me. Ryo Akiyama: I'm coming in too! N.A.N.O.: Wait, You guys gotta stretch first! (Groans) Kiva: '''Yeah, Mine too making a stretch! '''Philmac: (Sleeping) Tigger: The pool is so cool. (Takato jumps in the pool then Ryo jumps in too) Guilmon: This is fun! Takato Matsuki: This place reminds me of a water park in florida. Tommy Himi: Really? Takato Matsuki: Yeah. Joe Kido: Um... may I join you? Henry Wong: Go, on. Ryo Akiyama: Don't be a coward. Matt Ishida: Hey, don't be shy, there aren't any girls or Villains here. Come on in so far we haven't found any sharpedo in the water. Takato Matsuki: Or a Carvanha Davis Motomiya: Or Gyarados. Tai Kamiya: No, big ones. Joe Kido: It looks cold. Chomly: No, it's not. Jawg: Just get in. Patamon: Humans, can be so silly. Tentomon: Humans aren't the only silly ones. Where's Gabumon? Zaptor: I don't know? Balk: Why is he not here? Patamon: He's not silly he's just shy. Tentro: That's why. Bobert: That's a shame. Carrie: Let's just enjoy the pool. Michelangelo: Wait up! (Jumps to the pool) Cowabunga! (Michelangelo splashes into the water) Koji Minamoto: Are you coming in, Joe? Or what? Joe Kido: I'll get in, but I won't guarantee that I like it. Kimiko: This is the life. Sora Takenouchi: Why they have to be so noisy? Mimi Tachikawa: Relax, forget about them. Zoe Orimoto: Yeah. Let's enjoy the pool. Rika Nonaka: As long as there's no Villains are around to ruin our vacation. Yolei Inoue: This is going to be the best vacation we've ever had. Renamon: The pool is so nice. (Then we see Gomamon swimming) Gomamon: I've never been so relaxed in my whole life. (The girls sees Gomamon) Biyomon: Gomamon! Your not suppose to be over here! Palmon: Get back to the boy's side! (She uses her vines to grab Gomamon) Gomamon: Hey! Let go! (She throws Gomamon into the air and crashes to the male DigiDestined) Flurr: That's gotta hurt. (Then we see Clemont is repairing his robotic Aipom arm, then we see Chespin and Pancham are playing gears like a sword fighting) Kramm: Now, we're repairing Clemont's Robotic Aipom arm, We can view a nicest paradise ever. Clemont: Thank you so much for helping me out. Wuzzo: Anytime friend. Go Go Tomago: This place sure is a paradise. Snoof: Uh, You two, please stop fighting. Krog: Look Their just having fun. Snoof: Okay. This Paradise rules! Chilbo: You said it guys! Vulk: You know what say. Vacation rules! Niksput: '''Boy, It is a hot sunny day, Right guys? '''Rokit: '''Yep, I'll go make some donuts. '''Meltus: Okay then, Let's wait. Globert: '''Right. '''Joy: '''This summer is the greatest! '''Sadness: It is. Remember Riley enjoys her vacation with her mom and dad? Joy: That's right! Anna: '''You said it! '''Olaf: I like summer! Carol: Me, too! Sonic: '''So, Everything is going so great! '''Tenneese Tuexdo: It is going great. Hiro Hamada: '''Okay, Those battle bots, Their kinda cool. '''Baymax: Summer is very good. Clemont: '''Be careful you two, That's dangerous. '''Izzy Izumi: This is not a sword fight. Tentomon: You could have a point. Where is Serena? Koichi Kimura: She is getting donuts. Milla: She better be here. Serena: Ta-da! Ready to eat! A special treat, donut shaped Poké puffs! Scootaloo: Finally! Sweetie Belle: Donuts! Apple Bloom: Alright! Brad: Donuts! Takuya, Koji, Zoe, J.P, Tommy & Koichi: Donuts! Tuck: Finally! Bubbles: Yah! Donuts! Ed: Donuts! Flain: Alright, dudes and dudettes. Get some donuts. Michelangelo: Cowabunga! Raphael: Let's eat donuts! Donatello: You said it! Leonardo: It's time to eat donuts! Nore: Give me donuts! Sheldon: I love donuts! Agumon: Donuts! Tai Kamiya: Alright, let's eat! Mordecai and Rigby: (start rapping) D-d-d-d-donuts! D-d-d-d-donuts, donuts! D-d-d-d-donuts! D-d-d-d-donuts! Electroids: Donuts! Donuts! Donuts! Lixers: Donuts! Donuts! Donuts! Infernites: Donuts! Krader: Let's eat donuts! Sticks the Badger: It's about time! Wuzzo: Donuts! Shade: Can't wait to eat them. Takuya Kanbara: Let's dig in! (N.A.N.O. wakes up Philmac) N.A.N.O.: Hey, wake up. We're eating donuts. Philmac: (Yawns) Really, okay then. Narrator: As Ash continues his journeying to become a Pokémon Master. He and his friends along with Emerl and the Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 members take time for some rest relaxation at the Pokémon center in the desert. Ash Ketchum: (Eats a donut) Great! Bonnie: 'Yummy! '''Meltus: '(Eats a donut) Delicious! '''Tai Kamiya: (Eats a donut) Awesome! Agumon: (Eats a donut) Yum! Zoe Orimoto: This is the best donut I ever had! Serena: There good aren't they? Guilmon: They sure are Serena! Takato Matsuki: You said it Guilmon! Tommy Himi: There so yummy! Hiro Hamada: This is so good! Yolei Inoue: Hmm! This donut is so good! Hawkmon: Very delicious! Sunset Shimmer: This donut has the same color frosted as my hair! So delicious! Terriermon: (Eats and swallows a donut) Awesome! Henry Wong: This donut has raspberry flavor, it's so good. Chumley: There so yummy! Wormmon: They are! Scootaloo: That's what I call awesome delicious donuts! Tentomon: (Eating donuts) They look so yummy! Izzy Izumi: I'm glad you like them. Rainbow Dash: That donut has rainbow sprinkles! So delicious! Thank you, Serena for bringing me a donut with rainbow sprinkles! Serena: '''Your very welcome. Now how would you like to try some authentic donuts? '''Ash Ketchum: Yeah, sure would! Nora Wakeman: Me, too. Tungster: I like to try it! Krog: '''Yeah, me too! '''Cody Hida: Same here! Armadillomon: I have never taste that kind of donut! Marine the Raccoon: Delicious, mate! Starlow: So good! Gobba: Yum! Twilight Sparkle: There so good! Flamzer: Delicious! Donuts! Pinkie Pie: There delicious! Gatomon: There so good! Kari Kamiya: Delicious! Tai Kamiya: You said it! Mark Evo: Heheh. Serena: Now, take a look at this. (She uses her Guidebook) Dahara city is close by and there specialty. Don't they look delicious? Davis Motomiya: They are. Veemon: Donuts are so awesome! Brad: So delicious! Tuck: You can say that again. Clay: They are! Boogly: Awesome! Bonnie: Yeah, I want to try them. Serena: And check this out. Glurt: What is that? Serena: (Shows everyone a picture of the tower) It's a famous tourist spot dedicated to a mythical Pokémon. Ash Ketchum: '''Mythical Pokémon! Cool. '''Rainbow Dash: Did she say Mythical Pokémon? Ash Ketchum: Yes, she did say that, Rainbow Dash. Zoe Orimoto: I really want to see that Mythical Pokemon too. Clemont: It sounds fascinating. Dojo Kanojo Cho: Now this we've got to see the mythical Pokémon. Tommy Himi: I want to see that. (Then a ring appears) Ash Ketchum: Yeah, can't wait to see it. Christopher Thorndyke: Do you know where can we get there? Clemont: To get to Dahara City, we'll have to cross the desert. (Then a hand takes the donut away and replace it with a Tamato Berry) Xion: Good idea. Amy Rose: Can't wait for that. Serena: Let's go to the river and take a boat. Aqua: Good idea. Ventus: That will be quick. (Clemont's Chespin eats the Tamato Berry) Bonnie: A boat? What kind of boat? Sora Takenouchi: A tour boat, I bet? Biyomon: You might be right. Teslo: '''These donuts looks really good. '''Rokit: '''You said it! '''Gurggle: '''Yep! (Then a hand takes the donut away and replace it with a Tamato Berry) '''Torts: '''It looks too good to eat. (Then Teslo eats the Tamato Berry and screams in pain and fire comes out of Chespin's mouth and runs in panic) '''Volectro: You okay Teslo? Zaptor: You don't look so good. Sheldon: What was that? Bonnie: Hey, when did Chespin learned flamethrower? Clemont: '''Chespin is not been able to do that. '''Rika Nonaka: Chespin is a grass type Pokémon. Grass type can't learn fire type moves. Ash Ketchum: Then what? Takato Matsuki: What causes this? Ristar: I don't know? Teslo: My mouth is on fire! Hoogi: Somebody get water for them! (Chespin jumps in front of Ash as Serena looks at the Tamato Berry and Flain looks at another Tamato Berry) Clemont: Quick, you need water! Zaptor: You too, Teslo. (Chespin and Teslo drink water) Teslo: Oh, yeah. Feels good. Hoogi: '''Now you're feeling better. '''Elsa: What happened? Jinky: How did that happened? Serena: I think they bit into two Tamato Berries. Honey Lemon: Really? Volectro: So does Teslo. Bonnie: That's super hot. Glurt: And spicy. Teslo: '''Who did this?! '''Tai Kamiya: Now you're telling us. Agumon: Yeah. Mark EVO: How? Ash Ketchum: Someone's playing tricks on us? Emerl: Whoever did this, I'm sure it's those Villains. Flain: Even the Nixels. Chilbo: I bet it's the Nixels! Joe Kido: Do you think it's them? Ash Ketchum: I think they might be them. Jenny Wakeman: Or it's those Team Rocket jerks. Phimac: Or maybe our enemies (Then a ring appear as the hand grabs one of the donuts as Ash, Pikachu, Emerl, Tai and Agumon sees it) Ash Ketchum: Hey, stop! Tai Kamiya: That's my donut! Agumon: Hold it! Emerl: Wait! (They pull to get the donut back but the hand is to strong and Ash, Pikachu, Emerl, Tai and Agumon ended up getting inside the ring, Then the table falls over and the plates break and the ring disappear) Takuya Kanbara: What happened? Kari Kamiya: Tai! Gatomon: What happened? What did I miss. Renamon: There being dragged into the ring. Gurggle: That's not good. Footi: Where Tai and Agumon go? Seismo: So as Ash and Pikachu. G-Merl: And Emerl too. Philmac: Oh great! N.A.N.O.: Where are they? Scorpi: We don't know yet. Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes